Edward ou James ?
by Laurenta Gay Barney Jane
Summary: A mãe de Bella não deixa ela ir com Edward para a faculadae de Harvard, porém ao conhecê-lo não exita em dizer sim. Os dois irão juntos a Harvard e lá muita coisa pode acontecer...


E lá estava eu... Brigando com a minha mãe de novo e tudo porque eu queria ir para a faculdade de Harvard (eu não queria ir pra estudar, queria ir para ficar com o amor da minha vida, Edward) e ela não queria deixar.

– Está fora de cogitação Bella! Eu nem conheço esse rapaz. Mas não vai mesmo e eu não quero mais ouvir falar nesse assunto aqui entendeu?

Sai de casa na hora. Bati a porta com força e nem liguei pra minha mãe. Aquela chata. Será que ela nunca foi adolescente e nunca se apaixonou? Fui andando em direção ao parque e estava indo me sentar em um banco quando duas mãos seguraram a minha cintura e me viraram. Quando vi quem era meu coração disparou. Seus olhos perfeitos me fitavam e um sorriso nascia em sua boca perfeita que eu amava beijar.

– Olá meu amor. – Falou o deus que estava na minha frente para logo em seguida me beijar. Começou com um beijo simples, mas logo se tornou um beijo com desejo e cheio de luxúria. Fomos interrompidos por um grupo de velhinhos que passava e não tardou a dizer:

– Aqui é locar público meus queridos. Façam isso em outro lugar. – Edward riu e parou de me beijar. Sentamos no banco e Edward perguntou:

– Conversou com sua mãe?

– Sim... E ela não deixou...

– Você quis dizer que ela _ainda_ não deixou. Quem sabe se eu não a conhecer e explicar o que faremos em Harvard ela não muda de opinião?

– Edward, eu não acho uma boa idéia você conhecer a minha mãe.

– Por que não? Você tem vergonha de mim, meu amor ?

– Não, não é isso... É que... Tá... Você pode conhecer a minha mãe.

– Ótimo, então vamos.

– Agora?

– Sim, por que não? Ela não está em casa?

– Está, mas... – Não consegui terminar, pois seus lábios já estavam junto aos meus e entre beijos ele sussurrou: deixe comigo, Bella, meu amor.

~~*~~*~~*~~~

Edward tocou a campainha e eu não conseguia controlar o nervosismo. Era a primeira vez que Edward ia a minha casa e eu temia que minha mãe fosse desagradável. Estávamos de mãos dadas e quando abriu à porta, mamãe não conseguiu falar nada. Ficou tão espantada com a beleza de Edward que simplesmente ficou olhando-o sem dizer nada. Eu já estava ficando desconfortável com o silêncio e eu sabia que Edward estava se controlando para não rir.

– Ãn... Mãe, esse é Edward, meu namorado.

– É um prazer senhora Swan. – Disse o amor da minha vida apertando a mão da minha mãe.

– É... Ãn... Igualmente Edward...

Minha mãe nos convidou para entrar e foi pegar um copo de água. Quando olhei para Edward vi que ele estava olhando para algo no chão e quando procurei o que era, quase desmaiei. Era o meu sutiã vermelho jogado no chão da sala. Droga! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Soltei a mão de Edward e peguei o sutiã tentando esconder a vergonha que eu sentia e escondendo meu rosto, pois sabia que ele estava todo vermelho. Joguei-o no cesto de roupa suja e voltei para o lugar onde eu estava sem olhar para Edward que estava tão distraído que nem percebeu minha mãe voltando com o copo de água.

– Aqui está Edward. – Só quando ela falou que Edward voltou à realidade e pegou o copo.

– Senhora Swan, creio que Bella já falou com a senhora, porém estou falando de novo. Eu gostaria de saber se Bella pode ir comigo para a faculdade de Harvard. Sei que a senhora não está de acordo, mas não cogitaria que ela está indo para uma das melhores faculdades e que vai ter um futuro brilhante se aproveitar essa oportunidade?

– Eu não vejo nenhum problema na Bella ir com você para Harvard – disse minha mãe hipnotizada pela voz de Edward.

O que? Como ele fez isso? Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não saiu nada. Nenhum som, nada. Só fiquei ali, parada com a boca aberta enquanto Edward se despedia de minha mãe e me puxava para fora de casa. Quando já estávamos bem longe da porta, não me contive e perguntei:

– Como...? Você...? Mas... – E antes que eu conseguisse formular uma pergunta ele respondeu:

– Não foi difícil, não sei como não conseguiu. – Não respondi. Eu estava paralisada com tudo que acabara de acontecer... Mas o que realmente me preocupava era se Edward já tinha se esquecido do sutiã ou não. Bom, não iria pensar mais nisso. Agora eu iria me preocupar com a faculdade e em mais nada. Bom, talvez em quase mais nada.


End file.
